


groceries

by mariafuckingcalavera



Series: lucky you, huh? [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariafuckingcalavera/pseuds/mariafuckingcalavera
Summary: Clover is a horrible cook.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: lucky you, huh? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666735
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	groceries

**Author's Note:**

> day 2 of fg week!!! making a series with some dates and domestic shenanigans! the series is titled "lucky you, huh?" and i will be updating this series whenever i feel like it so yeah thats a thing. enjoy one of the 3 short fics i have prepared for today!

Clover is a _horrible_ cook.

No matter how much he tries, no matter how much luck he has on his side, anything and everything he's cooked has ended up burnt, spoilt, or any other form of inedible. His refrigerator doesn't contain much besides milk for coffee, leftovers on some days, some fruits, energy bars, maybe. His stove is rarely used and Clover either goes out to eat or orders some food to his house: his stove is never touched most days. He never saw it as anything besides an inconvenience: the fact that he was terrible at cooking. He's come to accept it.

So when Qrow Branwen, first sees his kitchen, he's positively _mortified._

"Qrow, can you just slow down for one second?!" Clover whined as he struggled to catch up with his boyfriend, but his pleas were lost to the crowd of various people: servants and chefs picking the finest cuts of meat for their masters, children running to and fro from their parents as they looked at fruits with a concentration Clover simply _could not fathom,_ teenagers bustling about, trying to find something in particular. The sound of shopping carts echoed throughout the busy supermarket alongside the endless chatter, surrounding the whole place with a background noise that blended surprisingly well with the slow jazz that played in the speakers. Clover huffed with frustration as he tried to push through the crowd: weaving in between shopping carts, narrowly missing the children that barely came up to his hips. _How did Qrow even make it past this crowd with a bulky shopping cart,_ he found himself wondering as he bumped into someone for what seemed like the hundredth time, apologizing sheepishly before he turned around, only to step in the way of a shopping cart.

"There you are, where did you go?" Qrow asked him, and Clover looked up to see Qrow's puzzled expression as he placed a jar of god knows what into the shopping cart on his left.

"I took my eyes off you for three seconds and you're gone. Three! Seconds!" Clover exclaimed and Qrow couldn't help but smile at his frustration, his smile fond.

"You're normally much faster than that, lucky charm." Qrow chuckled fondly, before he pulled the shopping cart towards him, turning it around to head further down the aisle.

"In the tundra, you can take two steps without bumping into a random kid or a trolley." Clover retaliated, but Qrow only made a sound of acknowledgement as he compared two packs of pasta, his eyes darting between the two. Clover raised an eyebrow at him, but he didn't seem to even notice Clover's presence- if he did, he didn't acknowledge it. If Clover's frustration wasn't driving him mad, he would have found it to be cute: how his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, how his bottom lip stuck out slightly, tempting Clover to plant a kiss on his soft lips.

"Just pick a pack of pasta, for the love of god..." Clover groaned, impatience seeping through the cracks in his voice, but it'll take more than impatience to frustrate Qrow: he helped raised Ruby and Yang, after all. Trips like this were inevitable, but infinitely more difficult to deal with children around. The ghost of a smile appeared on his face as he remembered how absolutely torturous those trips to the supermarket were for Tai and him: he couldn't count the number of times he had tried and failed to run after Ruby, who would zoom around the store and come back with endless amounts of chocolate, cookies and strawberries. He distinctly remembered how Yang's endless complaining as she climbed and jumped onto their backs, pleading them to finish up and leave. Qrow chuckles fondly at Clover's groan of frustration, remembering how Yang would get on trips like this.

"What, getting bored, lucky charm?" Qrow asked playfully as he walked over to the eggs, observing them before he picked a carton and placed it in the cart. Clover could be as annoyed as he wanted to get: they both knew that there was no harm done, they both knew that deep down, they enjoyed the presence of each other. It never mattered what they were doing, sleeping, talking, or just sitting in silence. They could be frustrated out of their minds, but they'll still want to be close, to feel the other by their side.

"Very." Clover blatantly stated, his irritation clear in his voice.

"Well, too bad, we're only halfway down the list." Qrow stated as he showed Clover the list, and Clover groaned with more frustration when he saw just how long the list was.

"I hate you." Clover pouted. Qrow chuckled, his voice filled with amusement and gentle honesty.

"Love you too."


End file.
